Stiles the son of Hera (Stiklaus) (Mpreg)
by Artemis Ferris09
Summary: This story a crossover between Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf, and Percy Jackson
1. I'm a Demigod

(Stiles' POV)

I'm walking to my car. When I heard my name being called and turned around, I saw a beautiful woman walking toward me. She has a soft smile and she stop right in front of me look at me

She said "Hello Mieczyslaw"

My Eyes widened and said "How do you know my name is"

She said "I'm your Mother"

I said "But you're dead, how are you alive"

She has sadness on her face "I'm a Goddess, it against the ancient law to stay with our Demigod children"

I looked Confused

She saw my confusion and said "I'm Hera the goddess of Marriage, Childbirth, Home, Family, women, familial Love, Motherhood."

I saw the Truth in her eyes, "So, I'm a Demigod" I said to her and she's nodded

"Yes, you are a Demigod" She said

"So, I'm the prince of Mount Olympus" I said to her

"Yes, you are" She said to me.

"Son, I want to tell you that you had a mate" She said to me

"I have a what" I said To her shocked.

"A Mate, Son" My Mom said to me. She looks at me and says "His Name is Klaus Mikaelson and he is in New Orleans"


	2. Chapter 2

(Klaus' POV)

I was to busy painting and a flash of light came out of nowhere and standing there was a Woman and my mate. The woman looks like my beautiful mate. I realized who this woman is Hera the goddess of Marriage and Motherhood, Familial and, Women.

"Hello Niklaus Mikaelson" Hera said.

"How do you know my name" I demanded from Her.

"Uhh, Mom" My mate said to her

She look at my mate and smile softly at him

"Yes, Mieczyslaw" She said to my mate

So that his name is Mieczyslaw is a beautiful name for him

"Mom, called me Stiles" My mate said whining about his real name and I smile and shake head softly at Mieczyslaw.

"Okay, Son" Hera said laugh softly

"See you soon Son" Hera said with a smile. and I decided to tease him for a little bit.

"So, my little peacock" I said teasing to him

"Why are you calling me peacock" He said to me

"Because, my adorable mate, The Peacock is your mother's symbol" I said to him

(Stiles' POV)

I can't believe that I have a mate. Klaus is really handsome. I speak to him

"Mom, mention you were my mate" I said to him

He smiled at me and said "Yes, I'm your mate as you are my mate"

(Hera's POV)

I was watching Mieczyslaw and his mate. I knew that He is going to make my son happy and I tell can from their love, they going have children in the future. Because the Fates show his future and they told me that he be made into Immortal by me or Klaus, I decided to ask Klaus to turned my little boy into Immortal. I hope that the Demigods at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter

doesn't know Mieczyslaw's Existence, since Hecate favor Stiles, she use her magic to make sure remove his demigod scent from Monsters and Satyrs from tracking him down to be a killed or go to Camp Half-Blood, she also knew that Stiles is her third great grandson, also Khione favors Stiles too, because that she she is Stiles' ancestor and also bless him to control snow along, Artemis and I got along with each other because Zeus can't it in his pants, Artemis knew that Stiles exist, She blessing him to control her powers and give him Abilities like her hunters, Persephone and Amphitrite knew his existence, both of them made him their champion. Iris also made Stiles into her champion, Because I discovered from Iris that Stiles and Noah are her and Athena descendants, Aphrodite bless Stiles with a happy love life. I decided to bless Stiles and Klaus with a happy marriage in the future. Aphrodite told me that Stiles is her grandson. Demeter is Stiles' Great Grandmother, I realized that Noah is Aphrodite's Son and Demeter's grandson.

(Aphrodite's POV)

I love a beautiful romance, I decided if someone try to inference with My Grandson and His Mate love life, I will cursed them, I dislike that Lydia Martin and Derek Hale, because Lydia have be ignoring my beloved grandson feelings for her and I was reading Derek's Mind, I was disgusted by his thoughts on my grandson, that he want to rape Stiles and that he can be pregnant with Derek's child, Hera and I, Demeter, Artemis decided to make Derek infertile, when I told Artemis about Derek is going to rape Stiles, she was disgusted too, We goddesses (Hera, Me, Athena, Hecate, Khione, Persephone, Iris, Demeter, Artemis, Amphitrite) use our powers to curse Derek to be Infertile and Lydia to be rejected by any boys or girls to never love her.


End file.
